


Sunflowers (Hetalia Russia Oneshot)

by Mimi_Senpai



Series: 1p! Hetalia Short Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Senpai/pseuds/Mimi_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Russia x Reader) (Reader Insert Oneshot) You are a shy, fragile, petite, teenage girl. Your name is (Y/n) (L/n). You are very shy, and do not have many friends. In reality, you had no friends. But, you considered the sunflowers as your friends. One day, when you are in your sunflower-filled sanctuary, you meet a boy. What will he think of you? What will happen? Will a friendship blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers (Hetalia Russia Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan Braginsky - 1p! Russia  
> (Y/n) - Your Name  
> (L/n) - Your Last Name

~~~~~~~~~ Nobody's POV ~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting on a meadow of beautiful sunflowers. Your parents had been fighting again. You were frightened by their continuous fighting. Thus, you ran out of the house, to here, your sanctuary.

You are a shy, fragile, petite, teenage girl. Your name is (Y/n) (L/n). You are very shy, and do not have many friends. In reality, you had no friends. But, you considered the sunflowers as your friends.

You laid down on the ground, not caring of you got grasd stains on your clothing. You were content here. Nobody would hurt you, nobody would taunt you. You were at peace here. You slowly closed your eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to the feeling of someone stroking their hand through your hair. You sat up, surprised. You saw a tall, silvery-blond male, sitting beside you. "W-Who are you?" You questioned. The male smiled at you. "I am Ivan. Who are you?" The man responded. You contemplated whether you should tell him your name or not. You decided that you would. It wouldn't hurt, would it? "My name is (Y/n." You said. "That is a pretty name." Ivan said kindly and genuinely. You hesitantly smiled at him. "The sunflowers are pretty, yes?" Ivan asked, gazing at the surrounding sunflowers. "Yes, they are." You replied. You and Ivan chatted for a bit. Eventually, you grew tired, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up from your sleep, to find that you were curled up in Ivan's lap. Ivan had not noticed you were awake. He was making a flower crown. You laid still in his lap, still feeling tired. You observed Ivan making the flower crown.

When Ivan was finished with the flower crown, he placed it gently upon your head, still not realizing that you were awake. You blushed lightly. Ivan began stroking his hand through your hair again, softly. You eventually fell back asleep, in the lap of your new-found friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first posted writing, here on Archive of Our Own. I hope you have enjoyed~!  
> Please leave a comment, telling me what you think!


End file.
